


Becoming a Rune Knight for Grimoire Heart

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Natsu Dragneel as a Rune Knight in service to the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination, for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Becoming a Rune Knight for Grimoire Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[BRKGH]**

**Becoming a Rune Knight for Grimoire Heart**

**[BRKGH]**

**Hargeon Town, Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

Having arrived in Hargeon after getting a report of an unknown lowlife using Charm Magic, Natsu Dragneel and Happy expected it would be a minor grunt job in their Rune Knight careers. Granted, when they apprehended Bora and exposed his slave trafficking ring, they did feel a small measure of relief that they stopped it before anything untorn had happened, but what really made it all unique was that one of Bora's would-be victims was the missing heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern, Lucy, who was also a Celestial Spirit Mage, which was an added bonus to what appeared to be a golden opportunity. At the very least, they would have a partner in the Rune Knights that would cover for them when they were away. At the very most, the substantial wealth and influence of Lucy's father would be Grimoire Heart's to use.

Sharing a knowing grin, Natsu and Happy went to Lucy before she took a train to Magnolia Town and confronted her about her true identity.

"Wow." Lucy forced herself to say after seeing how they put two and two together. Gulping, she then asked. "So, what now?"

Natsu showed a charming smile. "Don't worry, Lucy. We weren't thinking of blackmailing you about. In fact, we were thinking of offering you a job."

"Huh?" Lucy couldn't help but let out.

Happy shrugged with a grin. "Your dad more than likely has you on a lost and found list of sorts, but what better place to hide from such things than within the law itself?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "You want me to be a Rune Knight?"

The two friends nodded with Natsu inputting. "It's unconventional, I know, but we could use an extra hand just as much as you need help yourself."

Lucy thought for a bit before then showing a smile. "How about I come with you to the Magic Council buildings before I decide?"

**[BRKGH]**

**Magic Council Fiore Branch**

While Happy led Lucy on a tour of the place later on, Natsu took the time to meet with Magic Councilor Ultear Milkovich, who was the secret leader of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild's Seven Kin of Purgatory.

"Should I be jealous that you brought a girl in the building, Natsu?" Ultear couldn't help but tease.

Natsu couldn't restrain a scoff himself. "Please, Ultear, I'm just trying to make use of a potential asset. You, on the other hand, are another story entirely."

Sharing a kiss, Ultear flashed her eyelashes conspiratorially. "I'm listening."

**[BRKGH]**

**Well, that's the end of the Hargeon AU stuff, people. I hope that they all inspired you for your own works. I know I'd like to read about Rune Knight Natsu. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
